moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
The Perils of Alterac
The Perils of Alterac is a publication written by multiple members of The Citrine Eagle, along with a few associates. It details some of the many dangers that lurk within the Alterac Mountains from the perspective of a member of the Alliance. The article is a endless work in progress, as the challenges faced in Alterac are near endless. This page is a work in progress! A few sections need content, proofreading, and pictures! Credits on writing to: Horacea, Reinhart, Komaha, Bornor, and Raelor. Preface The Alterac Mountains have been forgotten by humanity and others for decades, and because of such, turmoil has been allowed to seed and fertilize itself into the lands we once called home. Creatures run amok within formerly humble towns, and great cities. Those who once pledged loyalty to the crown have been stricken with greed and are fueled by a desire to return their wealth for their own selfish purposes, and the creatures of the land fight among themselves. Alterac is a region that has been known to be considered a place that every man and woman must rely on themselves to survive. However, some hope lies within the region since one of the enemies to all who dwell within Alterac were undone some years ago by combatants in Alterac Valley. One threat - the Winterax Tribe - fled from Alterac so their leader could fight in Northrend. This effectively left their tribe in shambles, and all but extinct. This article details the various factions, creatures, and enemies that hinder the dream of restoring the region of the Alterac Mountains to old glory free of past tyranny and betrayal. The Syndicate Once haughty and proud noblemen of the Alterac Mountains, the Syndicate are all that remain from the treachery of Aiden Perenolde. During the Second War, Aiden betrayed the Alliance of Lordaeron and allowed the Orcish Horde safe passage to Lordaeron in exchange for Alterac's safety, regardless of the war's outcome. Innumerable nobles of Alterac joined in Aiden's betrayal but were ultimately ousted. After a failed assassination attempt, Uther the Lightbringer discovered this treason and exiled all affiliated nobles from Alteraci lands and all Alliance territories. Even with their shaky agreement with the orcs, they were denied sanctuary - forced to turn to stealing for survival. An innumerable number of nobles turned to thievery, yet they understood the benefits of working in numbers. Aiden Perenolde began to unite the rogues under one banner; the banner of the Syndicate. With the Third War in full swing, Aiden made a decisive strike to Alterac's ruined lands and began to retake his lost territory. He was successful after slaughtering the local ogre population. With the Alliance still reeling from the Third War, he overstretched his grasp into Arathi Highlands, taking over the abandoned city of Stromgarde. The Alliance would not allow this transgression to pass and imprisoned Aiden for life, where he died like the treacherous dog he was. His son took over the Syndicate shortly afterwards with the goal of rebuilding the Kingdom rather than simply spread chaos in spite of the Alliance and Horde. Both factions sent assassins after the leadership of the Syndicate, cutting the snake at the head. With the now leaderless Syndicate squabbling between each other for control, they were eventually pushed out of Hillsbrad and Alterac entirely. Their remaining outposts in Strahnbrad, the Uplands and Stromgarde. Yet with new developments, the Forsaken war machine has overrun Arathi Highlands, and took back Stromgarde in the Horde's name. The Syndicate are but a shell of their former self - small, insignificant groups of bandits who claim small roads for petty change. Yet they still lurk in the shadows of their kingdom like rats. Perhaps they'll be of relevance one day in the future. Or perhaps they will turn to dust with the rest of their traitor King. Crushridge Ogres The "Crushridge" Ogres while not native to Alterac, take residence within the ruins of the city state's main keep. For years they ravaged the land, devouring anything that isn't another Ogre. Their leader, Mug'thol, is not only a hapless brain dead brute, but also a second war veteran. During the Second War when the Orcish Horde, and by extension, Mug'thol, were defeated and scattered; the brutish Ogre joined with the Stonemaul Clan. Under the direct orders of Kor'gall, Mug'thol took a small force with him into the pleaguelands to establish a stronghold for their clan. However instead of ravaging ghouls, grubs, or slimes that litter the Plaguelands; Mug'thol and his regiment found a much greater foe. Sylvanas Windrunner and a small group of liberated undead would be hunting the Nathrezim, Varimathras, across the Plaguelands. It was here the dwindling forces of the Forsaken found Mug'thol and his band of brutes. In a daring raid Sylvanas and her banshees managed to fight their way to Mug'thol, however before the Ogre could fight back, one of the banshees accompanying Sylvanas possessed the Ogre, forcing him to pledge his service to the "pretty ghost." With the new found strength from the Ogres; Sylvanas managed to not only find their Dreadlord prey, but they also convinced the demon to serve the Forsaken, at least for the moment. However this does not spell the end for Mug'thol or his mighty Ogres, soon after their main goal was achieved Sylvanas had Mug'thol travel into the snow covered land of Alterac in search for a magical crown, said to bestow great amounts of magical resistance to whomever dawned it. With their task clear and their path set; the Ogres crushed any and all who stood in their way. For days they searched, but eventually they found their prize. In what might be the only smart move this Ogre had ever made; Mug'thol tried the crown on to make sure it would "fit." Once on, the magic that bound him and his fellow Ogres to the will of the Banshee Queen quickly dissipated. Now with free will, they became enraged, destroying, pillaging, and burning everything they found. Once nothing but ruins and fire surrounded the snow caked area did Mug'thol's anger die down, if only for a moment. However a moment was all he needed, he soon after took what remained of his battalion of Ogres and formed the Crushridge Clan. Mug'thol, his three lieutenants (Muckrake, Targ, and Glommus), as well as the brutes that make the entirety of the Crushridge Clan continue to live in the ruins of Alterac keep, gorging and feasting on anything that is so foolish enough to cross their path. After a long struggle fighting against gangs of the Alterac Syndicate, the Crushridge claimed full dominion over Alterac City. Alterac Yetis The Yetis of Alterac are a fearsome bunch. They are believed to be a direct ancestor to the Yetis of Hillsbrad, however which was spawned first is up for debate. While they tend to stick to their own, they are without a sound mind, and therefore are ruthless, inhuman beasts that plague the caves and valleys of Alterac. Yetis have no true purpose in life, as their full life consists of little more than settling in caves, seeking out food of any variety, and sleeping. The Alterac Yeti is known to seek out more means of nourishment than their counterparts to the south in the Hillsbrad Foothills due to the need to maintain a thicker layer of body fat beneath their furred exteriors to endure the harshly cold mountains. This poses a threat to any living creature within Alterac since Yetis are fully carnivorous beasts who will attempt to eat anything that moves, or has a heartbeat. Their tendency to consume massive amounts of meat means they have become very efficient hunters, but will not often move far from their dens in order to find their meals. The Yetis themselves are built for hunting, and consuming meat. As a whole, Yeti's have rather long and thick arms with large palms and sharp claws. Many Yetis have used this trait to their advantage to give them the reach to lash out powerful strikes at their opponents, or their next meals. On occasion, much larger Yetis use their arms to allow them to move more efficiently - in the same vein as a Stranglethorn Gorilla; but most average sized Yetis are bipedal. All Yeti's have strong but stout legs, and large feet that allow them to better tread through hard terrain. Crowning their heads are often two long horns that they can use to gore their prey, or opponents. These horns have not been noted to be used for any sort of status among them. Yetis also bare sharp and long canines that protrude further than the rest of their equally sharp teeth so they can tear through their kills efficiently. Their bellies are often fat, and they are covered in white fur. Within the Hillsbrad Foothills, their fur is more often brown. The Yetis pose a considerable threat to any who might wish to travel throughout the mountains. The lurk in the forgotten areas, and the caverns that are just south of the ruins of the city. The Frostwolf Clan The Frostwolves are a clan of Orcs remaining true to their shamanistic roots and heritage, following old traditions in the valleys of Alterac. They are isolated from most of the Horde due to distance and distrust for the Forsaken, whom they publicly rebuke. Their elder and leader Drek'thar, master of the World Shaman Thrall, has been driven into senile ravings, though still powerful enough with the Elements to have predicted the great Cataclysm. The tribe has befriended the local frost wolves, as their ancestors did with the dire wolves of Frostfire Ridge on the now ruined world of Outlands. With a history wrought with perils from their other orcish counterparts, and driven into exile by the first Orcish Horde led by Gul'dan, the Frostwolf Clan has been forged into a formidable opponent to those who might face them. This being paired with the natural savagery of the Orc race, they are a great danger to anyone who might oppose them in their isolated holdings. Their arrival in Alterac Valley was one of peace, after the fall of the Kingdom they took to their own holdings deep within Alterac Valley, and made a namesake for themselves in their new home. However, years after with the arrival of the Stormpike Clan, aggression began between the two factions. This sparked an imperative among the dwarves, and they rallied allied troops into the Valley to begin the long conflicts in Alterac Valley. With the Frostwolves and Stormpikes still locked in conflict, and it only escalating with indirect Forsaken support in the Foothills after the Cataclysm, the battle continues with periods of ceasefire, followed by strong offensives by either side to protect their holdings. Venturing through the Alterac Mountains outside of the valley, it would be out of place to see a member of the Frostwolf Clan venturing, or acting in open aggression with another isolated party. Caution is advised when trekking near the Valley, as a wandering Frost Wolf will be unable to tell the difference between friend or for without their handler at their side, should they have one. Whitewhisker Kobolds The Whitewiskers are a group of kobolds found exclusively in the Alterac Valley, specifically the Coldtooth Mine. These kobolds are similar to the rest of their kind in their physical traits, sharing the same short stature, excavation capabilities, and foul smell. Their name is most possibly derived from the snowy environment that they reside in. Psychologically, they have a similar profile as all other kobolds, being craven creatures that often only take up arms in their defense when their items, or their lives are threatened. Otherwise, it is possible to avoid them without conflict. These creatures also have an affinity for candles, most likely because of the light they create and its utility in the dark areas they populate. History of the kobolds is relatively unknown, and there is little information on it, aside from the understanding that kobolds have existed for many years. It has been theorized that they evolved from troggs, but nothing of their origins is known for sure. However, kobolds that found their way into Alterac Valley would take up the Coldtooth Mine as their residence, most likely because of its positioning away from any major threats, as well as how it extends into the earth, being compatible with the kobold’s penchant for excavation. Kobolds in the Coldtooth Mine are actually more capable of defending their home against threats, because of their crude ‘mastery’ over elements, as geomancers, and their ability to rally behind a leader, all due to having been caught in a war between the Stormpike Dwarves and Frostwolves, and the necessity to adapt to survive. Wildpaw Gnolls Highly Aggressive, and somewhat Simple. Gnolls have lived within parts of the Eastern Kingdoms for centuries, their nomadic attributes coupled with a unique aggressiveness have allowed tribes to thrive through the most difficult chapters of history. There is no other however, like The Wildpaw of Alterac Valley. Whilst most Gnoll tribes have lived in the likes of Redridge, Tirisfal, and Westfall; the Wildpaw make their home in the ruthless wilds of Alterac. Particularly near The Frostwolf Orcs, to which they remain a thorn in the side of to this day. Because of this, the survival instincts of the Wildpaw are unlike most tribes. They have learned to thrive in a setting completely unlike that of Elwynn or Redridge, adapting to the harsh conditions and neighbors of their cave, The Wildpaw Cavern. During the Third War before the Plague spread through Lordaeron many Gnolls populated the Forests of Tirisfal and Silverpine. Particularly Fenris Isle, when the War arrived and Lordaeron fell, many surviving Gnolls fled into the neighboring Alterac. There they found a minor respite and immediately began to rebuild their tribal society and due to the nature of the Kingdom at the time began to gain huge swathes of land throughout the Mountains and Valleys. Because of this, the Wildpaw posses a unique confidence unlike most Gnolls, having been able to fend off not only Dwarves but also Orcs, Ogres, Harpies, and Yeti. Commonly Gnolls have been known to devour the weaker of their races, and the Wildpaw are no exception, especially within such inhospitable conditions. Eventually, nature proved to much for the growing Wildpaw and an Avalanche as well as pressure by other violent enemies saw their population dwindle to its current meager defensive numbers that populate the home of The Wildpaw, Wildpaw Cavern. The Wildpaw despite their unique survival capability are not unlike Gnolls entirely, due to their weakened numbers they still maintain a nomadic and tribal hierarchy. With the most vicious and brutish of them rising to the top of the food chain, literally. It is not unlike members of the Wildpaw to suddenly break out in a riot within their own cave over food, treasure, or artifacts dug up from the earth. Unfortunately, Gnolls are resilient are they are stupid, and so much like animals in the wild they will seek to adventure in packs whenever they are hunting, doing mercenary work, or accosting travelers. Should the Wildpaw ever begin to rebuild they would perhaps be a formidable danger. Whilst Gnolls do not commonly use traps, their brutish leaders and poachers have been known to use magics, poisons, ranged weapons, and even ambushes and flanks against their targets during their vicious raids and marauding bands. While most Gnolls are violent, simple, and aggressive there are some that may be enticed to elemental shamanism, primal in a true sense. Most Gnoll's stand at a height of Five feet where younger ones differ, though it is not uncommon for the most savage and alpha of Gnolls to be taller and broader in height. Coupled with this are the Gnolls more animalistic attributes, they are capable of running on all four of their limbs when chasing prey in a charge, or more commonly when fleeing dangerous or more capable enemies. However Gnolls relish in the thought of a good fight and often due to their hyena like nature they have been seen to fight amongst tribes, only to laugh it off and begin trading within tribes. Because of this Tribes that are considered weak or display no shows of force will eventually be consumed by other tribes or will die from lack of territory and trade. Gnolls have been known to also conspire with much more tactful and intelligent leaders, Ogre's, The Defias, The Syndicate, and even Pirates. Because of this many political bodies have finally considered Gnolls to be a serious threat as they are tooled against many nations in the Alliance. Gnolls are not exempt from this behavior themselves as they will indeed enslave races such as Kobolds to dig riches from the earth when they occupy inhabited mines. Gnolls are capable of some communication, depending on their regional location. Most known Gnoll Tribes have been viewed as speaking at least Low Common but it is not unlike some tribes to speak whatever language they were most exposed too. Gnolls also commonly share traits amongst members of their tribe as the Wildpaw are always seen to have light colored grey, to blue coats with black spots and whiskers. Whenever Gnolls posses a dangerously intelligent leader they can even maintain ranks and fight as a unit. Whilst Gnolls are not capable of Metal Work they are limited crafters, making primitive weapons, homes, and camps to live inside of. Much like Dogs, Gnolls produce a distinct odor when in damp environs like rain, The Wildpaw are even more so distinct because of their icy cave home and of course the snowing of the Alterac Mountains. The Wildpaw in recent years have become much more careful and deliberate in their actions, as they are desperate for more means to survive. Seeking out dangerous relics buried during the Second War, bartering, and even allegedly allying with the Twilight Hammer as seen with various paraphernalia scattered through their cave though no actual evidence has been produced since the Cataclysm, The Wildpaw still send scouts through Alterac to find a means for their Tribe to continue to thrive and survive. Irondeep Troggs The Irondeep(s) are a group of troggs that are named for the area where they’ve taken up residence, Irondeep Mine in the valley of Alterac. The Irondeep trogg does not have many characteristics that make it unique from the usual trogg, aside from the gray color of their skin. Otherwise, they share the same low intelligence, vicious temperament, and combat skills as the rest of their species. The twisted, stunted, and short structure of their bodies remains the same, because of the same origin of their collective species. The Irondeep Trogg, as described, is merciless and vicious when interacting with most other species in Alterac, be they human, dwarf, or orc. They are not the kind of creature to interact with anything more than violence towards those that reside in the same valley as them. Their history in the area varies little from the origins and history of other troggs as having been failed experiments of life on Azeroth, that were sealed away in Uldaman. Some managed to escape the vault and traveled to various other areas in the world, with a few arriving in Alterac and later making the former Irondeep Mine their home. The trogg is primitive but can still be described as having a culture or society, because of their ability to make crude tools, use weapons, and following ruling Chiefs, who are typically the strongest and nastiest of the troggs in an area. In Irondeep Mine, it is also known that there are shamans who can use the elements, and often carry a staff to help them do so. Their ability to survive in the midst of fighting between the Frostwolf Orcs and the Stormpike Dwarves is reliant upon their ability to combat any threat to their territory. The Argus Wake This section is a work in progress! Snowblind Harpies This section is a work in progress! Category:Documents Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:The Citrine Eagle